vtmbfandomcom-20200223-history
Pisha
}} Pisha is a character in . She is a vampire of the Nagaraja bloodline. She is not a permanent resident of Los Angeles, but she makes a brief stay in an abandoned hospital in the Downtown district. Background Pisha's birth name is unknown, and she refuses to tell anyone, living or dead, so she uses the name Pisha, the name of a lover and companion from her time while alive. She was Embraced in the year 1773, and is most likely of Egyptian or Indian descent. Pisha has traveled extensively all over the world, even Leipzig in Germany just before World War II, where she studied the works of a Crusade-era Necromancer. It was there where she had her first sense of Gehenna. Pisha never actually makes a permanent haven in any city, nor does she usually interact with any other Kindred. The Nagaraja must consume human flesh in addition to vitae in order to survive - as such, they are reviled by other vampires. Events of Bloodlines Should the fledgling choose to explore the abandoned hospital, they will come across a frightened young man, who will tell them that something is chasing him and may have killed his colleagues. As they venture deeper into Pisha's lair, which becomes more gruesome and bloody as they go on, they will meet Pisha. Pisha isn't easy to confront, as she quickly defends herself and reminds the fledgling that the mortal they left alive is a much greater threat to vampires than she is to humans. She tells the fledgling to retrieve him. She assigns the player several side quests in exchange for powerful magical items. Personality Pisha, by human standards, is a monster, and rather unapologetic about it. But, in truth, Pisha is a survivor, when she eats humans she is only doing what any other animal would do in her position. Pisha is a scholar: all her ambitions and goals focus around learning, particularly in the field of Necromancy. She is a very calm and collected individual who only cares about her intellectual pursuits. By choosing to keep the name of her lover as her own, it can be deduced that she loved that companion of hers very much. Related Quests ;Attention Whore: Pisha is one of many ways to kill the ghoul Patty. If the fledgling knows of Pisha's existence they can tell Patty that her sire is throwing a party in the abandoned hospital and deliver her into Pisha's waiting jaws. ; ;Necromantic : Pisha asks the fledgling to find the reporter who eluded her, and return him to the hospital so that Pisha might feed upon him. If the fledgling questions the dubiousness of this task, Pisha will use the pretense of protecting the Masquerade to convince them. :There are multiple outcomes to this quest: the player can kill the reporter themselves; convince him that it was a joke played on him by his crew; him (Intimidate ~ 6); or use the power of their blood to either drive the man insane or erase his memory of the incident (Malkavian and Ventrue only). :Upon completion, Pisha then offers two more tasks. ;Occultish Personality: In this two-part quest, Pisha tasks the fledgling with recovering two occult artifacts for her. In return, she will trade her own artifacts with the ones they recover. Both quests can be missed, as the items the fledgling must recover are only in areas that are visited once: the Museum of Natural History, and the Giovanni mansion. ::Part 1 – The fledgling must retrieve a Fetish Statue from the museum basement. For this, Pisha awards the player The Odious Chalice, a Tzimisce fleshcrafted relic, capable of storing spare blood points for the player. :::Part 2 – The second part of this quest finds the fledgling looking for the Voce del Morte, a tome the Giovanni use in their blasphemous rites. The fledgling is awarded with the Key of Alamut, which increases all of the player's soak ratings by one. Trivia *Pisha and Ecaterina the Wise share the same voice actress – . *Pisha is one of the only two vampires in the game which are seen feeding; beside the fledgling, the only other is Lily. External links * Navigation es: Category:Characters Category:Vampires (Kindred) Category:Downtown residents Category:Independents Category:Allies Category:Quest Givers Category:Player-Determinant Deaths Category:Nagaraja Category:Characters (Bloodlines)